


I Know Your Favorite Detergent

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dishwashers, Humor, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Buck has a realization about dishwashers, specifically his own dishwasher.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 497





	I Know Your Favorite Detergent

**Author's Note:**

> Imma say why I wrote this in the end notes but hi I finally got off my ass and watched the two most recent episodes so I’m caught u p. I lowkey feel empty every single time I catch up with this show I stg, but now I can read recent fics without spoilers so it’s all good.
> 
> Anyway I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING ABOUT THESE TWO THAT WASN’T ANGST.

Buck was sitting in the middle of his kitchen floor after having a realization that seemed to snowball into overthinking just about everything in his life. Every interaction, every moment he spent with other people, two in particular. 

You see, Evan Buckley had absolutely no idea how his dishwasher worked. He’d been in his apartment for months, yet almost never had to wash more than a plate or two at a time, so he never needed to learn his own dishwasher. But you see, that wasn’t even the most important part of this to him. 

The most important part was that he knew _exactly_ how to start Eddie Diaz’s dishwasher. He knew what every single button did except the one third from the left because Eddie didn’t know what it did either so no one ever pushed it. He knew that Eddie preferred powdered dishwasher detergent over liquid because the liquid always ran out quicker. He also knew that Eddie bought the brand in the light blue box because the other one made Christopher sneeze if the kid was anywhere near it. 

Now that Buck was thinking about it he knew most of Eddie’s usual shopping list. The brand of cookies Eddie got to hide in the cabinet above the fridge, only for when he was really stressed, Christopher’s favorite ice cream, and for some reason Eddie always got a case of Buck’s favorite sparkling water to put in the fridge, even though Buck knew the man hated that stuff with a passion. He knew Eddie’s favorite coffee, the size bottle of laundry soap he always bought, and the brand of bread he liked. 

Buck also realized that besides his sparkling water, he definitely had some of his other favorite things stashed in Eddie’s kitchen for whenever he came over. On top of all that, him and Eddie had keys to each other’s places and regularly dropped by unannounced. Buck even had a couple extra shirts and pairs of pants stuffed into Eddie’s bottom dresser drawer, just in case he needed a change of clothes when he was there, although half the time he’d just steal something of Eddie’s and return it later. 

Except a certain navy blue sweater Eddie never saw in his closet again, but that was no one’s business but his own. 

He knew for a fact that both Christopher and Eddie had clothes at his apartment. Christopher also had a few of his favorite snacks in Buck’s kitchen, and the man found himself buying Eddie’s favorite coffee because he didn’t have a preference of his own so he may as well get something Eddie would enjoy. 

Now that Buck was thinking about all this, he only had one thing on his mind. 

~~~

When Buck arrived at the station, he marched directly to the kitchen table and sat down across from Eddie, staring at him intently. Bobby and Hen looked at them both curiously, looked at each other, then pretended they were minding their own business. It took Eddie a second to look up from his phone, but the moment he did Buck started talking. 

“So I was in my apartment yesterday.” 

“Okaaaay?” Eddie had a confused expression. 

“Right, so I was in my apartment, and I actually had enough dishes to start my dishwasher for once, so I loaded everything up, and I was going to start it but I realized that I don’t know how my dishwasher works.” Buck explained, talking a bit fast. 

Eddie’s face grew more confused. “You know how a dishwasher works, you start mine all the time.” He said slowly. 

“See, that’s exactly my point! I don’t know how _my_ dishwasher works.” Buck heard Hen snort and pointedly ignored her. “I know exactly what brand of dishwasher detergent you buy, and I don’t know how my own dishwasher works. I think we’re dating.” 

Eddie’s face grew flushed, and he took a sip of his coffee to try and hide it. When he collected himself, he looked at Buck’s chest. “You’re wearing my sweater.” 

Buck looked down to see he was wearing the navy blue sweater that’s no one’s business but his own. “Well- Um. It’s mine now?”

Eddie rolled his eyes at Buck’s words. “Of course it is.”

“So like... is that a yes or-“

**Author's Note:**

> So uh- This all came from a line in another fanfic I was reading (it’s like 13 chapters and it hurt me so y’all should read it) Bury Your Dead by CocoBadShip
> 
> The line was literally just “ Buck knows how to work Eddie’s dishwasher better than he knows how to work his own.” So now this fucking exists. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you’re all doing okay with everything that’s happening right now, make sure you’re taking care of yourselves. Take a deep breath, drink some water, and relax your shoulders. Love y’all 💚


End file.
